


Make Magic With You

by phoenixwaller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, M/M, magic is done in pairs, magical soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: It takes two to make magic. Every magical user knows this. But while most magic users can work with almost any other, Yuri Katsuki is one of a handful who can only perform magic when paired with their soulmate.Restricted to theoretical study only, Yuri devotes his time to skating, and to meeting his idol, the non-magical Victor Nikiforov.But when he arrives in Sochi, magic happens.





	Make Magic With You

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this [fanart](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/181598104965/story-kat-art-by-aoiumetinn-posted-with) on Tumblr, and had ideas...
> 
> I had to write them. 
> 
> So anyway, here's a little magical soulmate one-shot. 
> 
> If you enjoy this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And of course give a like to the original artist who inspired this fic. Their post is at <https://twitter.com/aoiumetinn/status/1072606027806314497>

“Sensei,” the little boy next to Yuri yelled. “Katsuki isn’t doing it.”

Yuri’s lip quivered. “I’m  _ trying.  _ It’s just not working.”

The teacher walked over and stood beside the two boys. “Ok, try again.”

Yuri held his hands out, palms facing the feather sitting on the table between them. The other boy mirrored his stance, face screwed in concentration. 

Yuri bit his lip and focused on the feather. It stuttered in bits and spurts toward him, but refused to lift off the table. 

The other boy pulled his hands back and stamped his foot. “Stop faking!”

Yuri’s hands dropped to his sides as the tears started to fall. “I’m not faking… I’m trying!”

The teacher set her hand on the other boy’s shoulder and nudged him gently out of the way. She knelt at the table and held her hands out. “Try again Katsuki-san. I’ll help you get it.”

Yuri wiped his tears on his sleeve and held his hands up again. 

“Concentrate on the feather Katsuki-san. Help it remember what it was like to fly.”

Yuri took a deep breath and allowed the magic to flow through him. “Come on…” he begged. “Fly.”

The feather moved toward him again, but remained firmly on the table. 

The teacher frowned. 

“I’m trying sensei,” Yuri sniffled. “I really am.”

Her brow furrowed. “I know Katsuki-san. I can feel your magic, but it’s not meshing with mine.”

Yuri hiccupped. “What does that mean?”

She forced a smile. “It’s ok. Sometimes it just takes a few tries to find somebody your magic will work with.” She stood and looked over the class of eleven year olds. “Ito-san, can you switch with Suzuki-san.”

A little girl broke away from her partner while Yuri’s partner glared at him and walked off. The girl took her place across from Yuri.

“Ok Katsuki-san,” she said, kneeling behind him and holding her hands near his. “I’ll help.”

Yuri sniffled again and focused his magic. He allowed himself to feel his teacher’s magic around him, and the magic of his partner. “Please fly…”

“I’m just going to focus your magic,” the teacher said. “I’m not going to help the feather fly.”

Yuri nodded. The magic coalesced around him. 

The feather shook a bit, but refused to fly. 

By then a group of other students had gathered to watch. 

“Katsuki’s broken!” the boy, Suzuki, said. 

The teacher stood. “Katsuki-san is  _ not  _ broken.” 

Yuri could hear the determination, but by then a number of students had already started to chant. 

“Katsuki’s broken… Katsuki’s broken!”

Tears flowed down Yuri’s cheeks. “Am I broken sensei?”

She shook her head. “You’re not broken Katsuki-san. I can feel your magic.”

“Then why won’t it work?”

“It’ll work when it’s meant to,” she said. “Let’s go to the counselor to see if you need a partner with a particular attribute. Ok?”

Yuri sniffled and nodded. 

The teacher turned to her assistant. “Help the class with the feathers while I take Katsuki to the counselor to determine what partner attributes he needs.”

The young man nodded and the teacher walked with Yuri to the counselor’s office. 

“Why won’t my magic work sensei?” Yuri asked. 

“Your magic is strong Katsuki-san,” she said softly. “But sometimes you just need a partner who balances you properly. That’s why magic works in pairs. Don’t worry, the counselor will evaluate you, then we can find the classmates with the right attributes.”

Yuri nodded. “Ok.”

A few minutes later they were seated in the counselor’s office. The older woman smiled kindly at him. “Tanaka-sensei said you need to find your partner attributes?”

Yuri nodded. “My magic isn’t working.”

The woman held her hands out, palm up. “Put your hands on top of mine dear, palms up like this.”

Yuri stood and placed his hands on top of hers. 

The teacher stood at Yuri’s back and held her hands about half a meter above Yuri’s, palms down. 

Orbs of brightly colored magic bounced between the counselor and his teacher, passing right through Yuri’s hands. 

After a couple minutes the sparks of magic stopped, and the counselor scowled. “Well then… that’s unexpected.”

“Kimura-san?” the teacher asked. 

“Am I broken?” Yuri asked again, tears threatening to fall.

The woman smiled and turned to Yuri. “Katsuki-san. You’re not broken. But your magical education will be difficult.”

“Kimura-san?” Yuri asked. 

She smiled again. “You’re very special dear, but not everybody will understand. You see you don’t need a partner with particular attributes. You need a specific partner.”

“What does that mean Kimura-san?”

She leaned over her desk slightly. “You know magic only works properly in pairs or more, right?”

Yuri nodded. “Hai.”

“Most people can work with anybody else who has magic, at least to some extent. But you’re too strong for them. That’s why your magic isn’t working. You need somebody who can balance you perfectly.”

“But why can’t they balance me?” Yuri cried. 

“Because your magic can’t find anything to connect to with them. The magic knows dear, when another person isn’t suited as a partner. And for you, there is only one person in the entire world who will be able to balance your magic.”

“So who do I need as a partner?” Yuri sobbed. 

The counselor shook her head. “I’m sorry Katsuki-san. I don’t know. But have you ever heard of a soulmate?”

Yuri sniffled. “Soulmate?”

She nodded. “Soulmates exist only for the most special magical people. When together they can create the most complex and beautiful spells. But when apart, neither person’s magic will work.”

“So my magic won’t work until I meet my soulmate?”

The counselor nodded. “We’ll send out a notice to the other magical schools in the area. Soulmates are rare. So if anybody else has a soulmate student we’ll introduce you and see if you’re a match.”

“What if they aren’t?” Yuri whispered. “Will I be broken forever?” 

The counselor shook her head. “You’re not broken Katsuki-san. But it will be difficult for you. You can continue your magical education, all teachers are trained on special case students like yourself. But you won’t have the opportunity for practical learning until you find your match. Until then it’ll all be theory and books except for a few classes.”

The teacher sighed. “Kimura-san. Could you please come to the class later to explain all this? I’m concerned because Suzuki-san has already declared Katsuki-san broken, and we need the students to understand before they start bullying him.”

The counselor nodded. “Of course.”

The teacher knelt to look Yuri in the eye. “I’m going to go to the office to call your mother Katsuki-san, and to initiate a soulmate search with nearby schools. Ok?”

Yuri nodded, but couldn’t hold back his tears as the teacher walked from the counselor’s office. 

“Katsuki-san?” the counselor asked. 

Yuri turned to her. “H… hai?”

“Don’t worry Katsuki-san,” she said softly. “Once you find your soulmate you’ll create magic more beautiful than any of your classmates can imagine.”

* * *

 

Yuri sobbed, head pressed against his knees. It had been more than a month, but no soulmate student in all of Japan matched him. His teacher had told him that his soulmate might take a few years to find, when they were old enough to enter a magical school. 

A knock at his door. “Yuri?”

Yuri looked up and sniffled. He wiped the tears from his eyes. “Hai?”

The door slid aside and his mother slipped in. 

Yuri stood and ran to his mother’s embrace. “Why am I broken Kaasan?”

Hiroko ran her hand up and down Yuri’s back. “You’re not broken Yuri.”

“But…”

Hiroko smiled down at him and walked across to his bed. She took a seat, back to the wall and held her arms open. 

Yuri crossed the room and folded himself into his mother’s arms. 

“You’re not the first person in the family to have a soulmate Yuri,” Hiroko said softly. “Your great grandmother came to Hasetsu in search of hers. And our magic has always been stronger than most. That’s how we’re able to manage the onsen.”

“But what if I don’t find them?”

Hiroko settled Yuri against her, his back to her. She held her hands out, palm up. “Let me teach you a spell Yuri.”

“But I can’t…”

She kissed his hair. “You can do this one love. This one is meant for one.”

Yuri placed his hand on hers, pose mirrored. “What’s it do?”

“Your great grandmother developed this spell. It’ll help you find your soulmate.”

Yuri sniffled. “Really?”

“She wandered all around the country with it, until she came here. But I need to warn you, it still won’t be easy. The spell is distance limited. It’ll only complete when your soulmate is close enough for the spell to find them.”

Yuri nodded and held his hands up. Hiroko placed hers underneath and soon a small blue ball of magic hovered over Yuri’s hand. 

“Do you feel it?” 

Yuri nodded. “Hai.”

“I’m going to take away my hand. Keep your magic coalesced there.”

Yuri focused as his mother’s magic withdrew. The ball dimmed but didn’t disappear. 

“Can you feel the difference in the magic?” Hiroko asked. 

Yuri nodded. “It’s… gentle.”

Hiroko kissed his hair again. “We’ll work after school. You still won’t be able to do most magic until you meet your soulmate, but we do have a few spells passed down in the family that only need one person. Ok?”

“Do I have to go back to school?” Yuri asked. The blue ball disappeared as he curled in on himself again. “The kids are mean since I can’t do magic.”

Hiroko ran her hand up and down Yuri’s arm. “It would be best Yuri. One day you’ll meet your soulmate, and you’re going to want to know how to do magic.”

“But they tease and poke fun. They all call me broken.”

Hiroko sighed. “We can transfer you to a school for non-magic children if you really want. But I want you to try at your current school for a little longer. Ok?”

Yuri turned in his mother’s arms and nodded. 

Her hand running along his side. “Don’t worry Yuri. You’ll meet your soulmate, and your magic will be beautiful.”

* * *

 

Yuri watched as Yuko and Takeshi practiced their magic on the ice. Yuko used her water attribute to form ball of water above the rink and spread it to the edges. Takeshi used his ice attribute to freeze it to the surface. 

“Very good you two,” Nishigori’s mother said. “You’ll be ready to manage the rink before you know it.”

Yuko beamed and rested her hand on her stomach, bulging with the triplets inside. 

“You’re up Yuri,” Nishigori’s mother said. “Tell us if the ice is worthy of the junior national champion.”

Yuri blushed. “It was just luck.”

“It was just skill,” the woman said. “You worked hard. Now go take advantage of the fresh ice.”

Yuri laced up his skates and stepped onto the ice. He closed his eyes in bliss as he heard the blades make the first etchings in the smooth surface. 

He took a deep break and turned into a series of crossovers before launching into his step sequence. 

“Well?” Nishigori’s mother asked as Yuri finished and skated to the barrier. 

Yuri nodded. “It’s good. A bit uneven in a couple places, but no worse than if you weren’t concentrating on it.”

Nishigori’s mother clapped Takeshi on the back. “Hear that kiddo. You’re almost as good as I am. Pretty impressive for your age.”

Nishigori laughed and walked away to wrap his arm around his new wife. “You mean  _ we _ are almost as good as you and tousan.”

His mother laughed. “Good save. You have the rink. Smooth the ice again once Yuri is done, then you can open for public hours. If he says your ice is good enough for him it’s more than sufficient for public time.”

“Hai.” Takeshi said, nodding at his mother as she walked out. 

“We’ll let you practice,” Yuko said, turning to leave. 

“Nishigori?” Yuri asked. “Yuko?”

“Hmm?” Yuko replied. 

“I… well…”

“Spit it out,” Takeshi laughed.  

“I… I’ve been accepted to a university in America. They have a professor doing studies on uncommon magical cases like mine and they’ll give me a full scholarship as long as he’s allowed to study me. I leave right after graduation.”

“What about your skating?” Yuko asked. 

“Celestino Cialdini has agreed to take me on.”

“Yuri!” Yuko shrieked. “That’s fantastic! He’s a world famous coach!”

“Congratulations!” Takeshi added. 

Yuri shook his head. “I’m sure the university had a hand in it.”

Yuko scowled. “Why would they? You’re the national junior champion two years running. He picked you up for your talent.”

Yuri sighed. “There are people winning national titles all over the world, both from magical and non-magical families. But how many of them are like me, magical but unable to use it? The university contacted  _ me _ , so why wouldn’t they try to make sure I could skate while I was there?”

Yuko sighed, and seemed about to say something when she grimaced. 

“Yuko?” 

“Sorry Yuri,” she said. “One of the girls is practicing axels on my bladder.”

“Go,” Yuri said. 

Yuko smiled and took a few steps toward the door. She stopped and turned back. “You know Yuri… You’ve worked hard, and it shows. Who cares that you can’t do magic? Victor Nikiforov is non-magical, and look at the beauty he creates. You don’t have to be a magic user to be amazing.”

Yuri smiled as Yuko pushed through the glass doors. 

Takeshi leaned on the barrier. “She’s right you know. Celestino Cialdini has skaters coming to him in droves, but he only picks the best. I doubt even the university could have convinced him to take you if he wasn’t interested in your skills as a skater.”

Yuri sighed. 

“You’ve worked hard Yuri,” Takeshi said. “You got special permission from your school to skate since you can’t participate in magical practicum. Even without the ability to practice your grades are at the top of your class. And you  _ are _ the junior national champion. You’re creating magic in your own way, just like your idol.”

Yuri looked out over the ice. 

“Besides,” Takeshi laughed. “If nothing else think of it this way. Your skating career will take you all over the world. What better way to both do something you enjoy, and look for your soulmate?”

Yuri nodded. “You’re right.”

Takeshi clapped him on the back. “Damn straight. Now go get out there and practice so you can show your new coach exactly what you can do.”

Yuri nodded again and pushed off to practice his footwork.

* * *

 

Yuri sat on the couch, small orb of blue magic hovering above his upturned hands. 

The door opened and Phichit breezed in. The other man immediately dropped into a chair and set his book bag on the floor. “Anything?”

Yuri shook his head. “No…” He allowed the orb to dissipate. “I don’t even know if the spell works. My mother told me I’d know when it found my soulmate, but she didn’t know how.”

“Well I guess you just have to trust it.”

Yuri sighed. “How was class?”

Phichit laughed. “Good! We had a group of children from a non-magical school come in, and we put on a display for them.”

Yuri smiled. “You air attribute types are the best at diplomacy and theater. I bet the kids loved it.”

“Standing ovation,” Phichit declared. 

“Get a bunch of selfies with the kids?”

Phichit laughed. “Of course, already posted them to social media too. We gave them glowing neon hair to show off with.”

Yuri smiled. “To think that magic users were still secretive as recently as a century ago. Now, except for a few differences in schooling, everybody is happily integrated.”

“There are still some tensions,” Phichit pointed out. 

Yuri hummed. “Yes, but the secrecy is gone, and everybody seems to be working so hard on both sides.”

Phichit laughed. “It’s not as if there were that many societal differences anyway. So some things that were handled by machines are now handled by magic. And magic users have access to the best tech. Seems like a win for everybody.”

Yuri nodded. He allowed the orb to form over his hands again. “Then there are people like me… and who knows. With the research they’re doing, they may develop a way to bridge the gap between magical and non-magical people.”

“We can hope,” Phichit said. He stood and grabbed his bag. “I need to write my practicum report.”

Yuri nodded. “Ok.”

“Movie later?”

Yuri smiled. “Anything except  _ The King and the Skater _ .”

“Aww, you’re no fun.”

“We have a twice a week rule Phich, and you’ve already made me watch it three times.”

Phichit huffed. “Fine…”

Yuri threw one of the couch pillows at him. “Go write your report, otherwise it’ll get too late.”

Phichit laughed and ducked. “Ok!”

* * *

 

“You looked good out there today Yuri,” Celestino said as they walked toward the hotel. “You just need to keep calm and skate your best.”

Yuri bit his lip. 

“Yuri?”

“Yes coach,” Yuri replied on instinct. 

Celestino sighed and stepped in front of Yuri. “Nervous?”

Yuri blinked and looked up. “Yeah…”

“You earned your spot here Yuri. Do you remember that first day we worked together?”

Yuri nodded. 

“What did you tell me your biggest dream as a skater was?”

Yuri blushed. “To skate on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov.”

Celestino nodded. “And tomorrow you will. Your first Grand Prix Final. You earned it, so show everybody why you’re here.”

Yuri bit his lip and nodded. 

Celestino turned, but stopped again when Yuri didn’t immediately follow. 

“Have you searched?” Celestino asked, softer tone to his voice. 

“Not yet,” Yuri replied. “I was trying to focus on the competition.”

“You have a bit of time before I want you in bed. Why not look now? It seems to help you center yourself.”

“Are you sure?”

“Wouldn’t you rather find your soulmate before you skate, rather than after?”

Yuri couldn’t hold back a sarcastic laugh. “As if they’d be here…”

“Now I  _ know _ you’re stressed,” Celestino sighed. “You always search as soon as possible. Take the time. You never know, and it’ll weigh on you less if you start searching now rather than wait.” 

Yuri nodded. “Yes coach.”

Celestino walked back. “I know you Yuri. You search every day. Don’t stop now.”

Yuri nodded again. 

Celestino studied him for a few minutes. “Your curfew tonight is ten. I want you well rested before tomorrow. Until then, explore Sochi.”

Yuri nodded again, and Celestino headed for the motel with a sigh. 

Yuri took a deep breath and walked over to a nearby bench. People walked back and forth, but only a few bothered to look at him as the blue orb formed above his hands. 

A gust of wind, and Yuri shivered. He started to close his hand to dissipate the spell, then the orb darted away toward the hotel. 

“What the…?” Yuri asked, standing and running after it. He held his palm up as he chased the orb, focusing and keeping the magic flowing to it instead. It brightened and danced as it moved. 

Yuri wiped tears as he ran. “Please…” he begged. 

The orb rounded a corner of the hotel, and Yuri followed it into one of the courtyards. 

A man in a long jacket was turned slightly away from Yuri. The orb danced in his open palm. 

Yuri came to a stop and watched. 

The orb moved and swirled around the man, and he spun, laughing with glee as he tried to follow it. 

Yuri took a few cautious steps forward. 

The orb floated back to him, then darted back to the man. 

The man took a few steps toward him, and Yuri froze as the lamplight reflected off silver hair. 

“Is this you?” Victor Nikiforov asked. 

Yuri nodded mutely. 

Victor laughed and ran over. “You’re a magic user!”

The orb danced, seemingly feeding off Victor’s glee. It grew brighter with every step. 

“I…” Yuri started. “It’s…”

Victor stopped a couple steps away. “Yuri Katsuki, yes?”

Yuri’s breath caught in his throat. “You… know me?”

Victor laughed. “Of course I do! I’m skating against you tomorrow aren’t I?”

Yuri nodded again. 

Victor spun as the orb danced around him. “I didn’t realize you were a magic user though! Where’s your partner?”

Yuri’s breath hitched and he clenched his fist. The orb disappeared. “I… don’t have a partner.”

Victor gaped. “You… don’t have a partner?”

Yuri shook his head. “I… my magic is…”

Victor took another step closer. “Yuri?”

“Yes?” Yuri whispered. 

“What was that spell?”

Yuri looked to the ground. “I’m sorry… it must have gotten mistaken since you… well… I look up to you.”

Victor’s shoes in his field of vision. “What was that spell?’

Yuri bit his lip. “It… it’s supposed to help me find my soulmate. It’s one of only a few spells I can do on my own. But… you’re not magical… so…”

Yuri squeezed his eyes shut, willing the tears not to fall. 

The sound of footsteps. 

_ He must be disgusted with me.  _

Warmth at his back, and Victor’s hands on his. Victor moved Yuri’s hands until they were upturned in front of him, Victor’s underneath. 

“Mr. Nikiforov… You don’t…”

“Just concentrate Yuri,” Victor said in his ear. 

Yuri blinked, then he felt it. Victor’s magic curling around him. He gasped. “But I thought…”

“It’s easier to say I’m non-magical,” Victor said softly as their magic began to mesh. “But… I was also looking for my soulmate. I didn’t know there was a spell for it though.”

Tears ran freely down Yuri’s cheeks, and he allowed his magic to build, to flow through him. 

“What’s your attribute?” Victor asked. 

“Fire…”

Victor laughed. “I’m ice.”

A glowing orange ball burst into existence in Yuri’s cupped hands, casting both him and Victor in a warm hue. 

Yuri wasn’t sure if he was laughing or crying as he looked at it. 

“Mr. Nikiforov…”

Victor laughed. “I think… you should call me Victor…”

“Victor…”

The magic deepened, then several orbs shot from Yuri’s hand and burst above like fireworks. 

Yuri looked up as the sky filled with glittering sparks. 

“May I?” Victor asked. 

Yuri nodded, and a chill ran through him. The orb in his hand froze over, containing the flame inside, and all the sparks in the air received a similar coating, stopping in their fall and giving the appearance of millions of string lights floating all around. 

“Wow…” Victor breathed in Yuri’s ear. 

Yuri closed his hands over the frozen orb and clutched it to his chest. The sky around them slowly dimmed. 

He turned and looked up into Victor’s eyes. “Victor…”

Victor smiled down at him. “I think… you found your soulmate Yuri.”

The tears started again. 

Victor wiped the tears away. “Are you ok?”

Yuri nodded, shook his head, then nodded again. “It’s just… it’s been so long… and… it’s you… and...”

Victor’s fingers under his chin. “Yuri?”

Yuri looked into Victor’s blue eyes. “Yes?”

“May I kiss you?”

Yuri took a sharp breath. “Me?”

Victor smiled. “When I found out I needed my soulmate to make magic my mother told me that soulmates are very special, and that their love for each other makes their magic some of the strongest there is. When your orb was dancing around me, I felt joy and love like never before and somehow I knew it was true. Then our magic… fire contained in ice. I’ve never seen anything like it. It must be love.”

“Love?” Yuri asked. 

Victor smiled. “You said you look up to me. Ever think it could be something more?”

Yuri’s eyes widened. 

“May I kiss you Yuri?”

Yuri nodded. 

Victor’s lips were warm against his, and Yuri sighed as he felt the missing piece of his life fall into place. 

Then Victor was licking at his lips, and Yuri allowed him in, their tongues dancing between their mouths while magic swirled around them. 

When he opened his eyes the suspended diamonds of ice and fire had returned, and voices around them marveled at the magical display. 

“I’ve waited so long,” Victor murmured. “And the universe made every second of it worth the wait.”

Yuri blushed. 

Victor laughed and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist. He lifted him into the air and spun him around. “Yuri Katsuki is my soulmate!” Victor yelled. “Yuri Katsuki is my soulmate!”

Yuri was laughing as Victor set him down again. He finally allowed his hand to travel up Victor’s chest to rest on his cheek. “My… soulmate…”

Victor mirrored the touch. “My soulmate.”

Yuri took a step back and held out his hands. Victor placed his underneath, and soon another glowing orb had formed between them. 

They both laughed until they started kissing again. 

* * *

 

Yuri watched as the anti-magic barrier around the ice dissolved, no longer needed for the exhibition. He took a deep breath and squeezed Victor’s hand. 

“And now ladies and gentlemen,” the announcer said. “A special exhibition piece between gold medalist Victor Nikiforov, and bronze medalist Yuri Katsuki. Both men were stunned to discover that they are soulmates only the day before the short program, but as is common when magical ties are strong, they are already discussing a future move to Saint Petersburg for Mr. Katsuki, where they will continue to skate and make magic together.”

Yuri took a deep breath and skated out. He danced to the memories of years alone, searching for his match. He knew Victor was skating a similar sequence on the other side of the rink. 

Then they came together, and the arena began to fill with the glittering orbs that were already the signature of their magic. 

Yuri could barely hear the applause as they spun to a stop in each other’s arms. Victor’s soft “I love you,” more important and therefore louder than any other sound. 

“I love you too.”

Bursts of fire and ice filled the arena as they kissed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
